memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Targ
, a pet targ (2154)]] )]] .]] The targ is a herding animal native to Qo'noS, comparable in form to a Terran boar but with spikes on its back. They are usually dark brown, although some are spotted. Targs are generally regarded as "vicious and destructive" animals. Klingons keep domesticated targs as pets and livestock, and hunt wild targs for sport. The meat and heart of the targ is eaten, while their shoulder fat is used to make var'Hama candles. ( ; ; ) The phrase "targ manure" has been used as slang to describe a lie, or a made up story. This term was used by Boothby. ( ) The Hamar Mountains are abundant with targ. ( ) Targ herds can be a collision hazard on Qo'noS; Klingon ground assault vehicles use targ scoops to clear the animals away from their path. ( ) Neelix recounted that Sarpek the Fearless was searching for his lost targ when he unearthed the Knife of Kirom. ( ) Both Martok and Worf owned pet targs at some point in their lives. ( ; ) One targ that Martok had owned since childhood escaped after his wife, Sirella, 'accidentally' left the door of their home open while moving her belongings into the residence following their marriage. Despite being responsible for the loss of the creature, Martok later told Benjamin Sisko that he would "not trade Sirella for all the targs on Qo'nos". ( ) In 2364, an illusory replica of Worf's targ was created from his memories of the animal on board the when the ship traveled a billion light years away from our galaxy and entered the outer rim of the universe, where the physical and mental world are integrated. ( ) One of Molly O'Brien's toys, "Piggy", was a plush targ. ( ) In early 2373, Odo told Benjamin Sisko that he would need someone who could turn into Gowron's pet targ to help infiltrate Ty'Gokor, something he was not able to do, after losing his shapeshifting ability several weeks earlier. ( ) Quark believed that, by throwing away his bat'leth and kneeling before Thopok, he would "be humiliated and slink away like a scalded targ". ( ) Q told Captain Kathryn Janeway that he could have mated with a Klingon targ for the purpose of creating a child, but that he instead chose her. ( ) B'Elanna Torres told Harry Kim that he looked like a speckled targ, after he acquired facial spots due to a Taresian retrovirus. ( ) After Worf was appointed Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire following the Dominion War, Martok was delighted as he had an ambassador who would go targ hunting with him. ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris told Seven of Nine that B'Elanna Torres would often take a stuffed toy named "Toby the targ" with her if she was leaving the starship for longer than a day. ( ) During a musical recital by Harry Kim, the Doctor commented to B'Elanna Torres that Kim's saxophone playing reminded him of a wounded targ. A month later, in 2378, the EMH confessed this act to Kim and apologized for his indelicate behavior. ( ) :The animal meat which is eaten by Harrad-Sar in may have been a skinned targ. The meat can be seen on Harrad-Sar's ship, during the scene in which three Orion slave girls first appear and subsequently continue to dance. :It is also possible that the Klingon monster dog seen in and the Jackal mastiffs seen in were different breeds of targs based on similar appearances and similarity to canine breeds. :One of the hanging targs found on the IKS ''Somraw was put up for auction on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction.'' Appearances * ** * ** ** ** References * ** ** *''Star Trek'' films: ** ** * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** de:Targ Category:Foods Category:Animals Category:Qo'noS Category:1376